We have developed an unusual in vitro system for studying the differentiation of rat eye lens epithelial cells to fiber cells. We will use this system to study (1) the control of gamma-crystallin synthesis, which is an indicator of the differentiation, and (2) factors resulting in changes in protein properties in vitro under conditions similar to those causing cataracts in vivo.